


白日梦魇与午夜阳光

by Helenaxxx



Series: Devil certainly cries [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 有人在白日被梦魇住，有人在午夜见到阳光。谁是黑夜，谁又是阳光，谁是梦游人，谁又是梦魇？你以为的梦，也许就是真的。你在午夜，确实见过比阳光更耀眼的光。





	白日梦魇与午夜阳光

在快结束战斗时，尼禄冷不防看向了一个方向。

“砰！”

尼禄听到了一声枪响。

“别走神了，孩子。”红衣的恶魔猎人提醒着他。

尼禄用力地眨了眨眼睛，揉了揉太阳穴，觉得眼前的景色忽然模糊了一下，又恢复了正常。

那天晚上，尼禄梦见了多年前的五月，朦朦胧胧的，他走在一片迷雾里，魔树的树干虬结，恶魔的腥臭气味盘旋，他似乎在等什么人。

下午，尼禄忽然在傍晚的钟声中醒来，他不知道自己竟然睡着了，他又做梦了，闻见了汽油和皮革的味道，听见了书卷翻页的声音，指尖似乎摸到了什么微凉又柔软的肌肤。

他伸了一个懒腰，睡思昏沉，肢体懈怠，仿佛想同远方压低了的天色一起沉进黑暗里。

晚上，尼禄彻底陷入了昏睡。

就像人类接种了疫苗可能会过敏一样，半魔也不是对所有的病毒都免疫。要经历这么一次小小的感染，才能衍生出一套完美的抵御机制。

病毒的名字叫，时间。

过了敏的恶魔，中了时间的把戏，会梦游到一个不属于自己的时空，就像白日被梦魇住，或者又像午夜梦到阳光。

——

“我这是在哪儿？”尼禄慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

他闻到了旧皮革、汽油和外卖披萨的混合气味，他慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

这是…

妮可的房车。

天……

这破玩意儿早就卖掉了，可现在为什么会……

尼禄慢慢地活动了一下身子，却发现右手传来了奇异的感觉——神经和肌肉牵扯着的是一只机械手。

尼禄的下一个动作是用这只冰凉的散发着机油味道的手，掐了自己一把。

“艹” 他倒吸了一口凉气，没想到机械手掐人这么疼。但是这么看来，好像不是一场梦了。

那现在到底是什么情况呢？

尼禄看了一眼身边的日历，今天是10年前的5月30日。

当真是回去了？还是只是一场梦呢？尼禄看向了窗外，Qliphoth的树根肆无忌惮地和水泥建筑交织在一起，他居然忍不住露出了一个微笑。

艹！

尼禄的心砰砰直跳，像个孩子一样兴奋了起来，迫不及待地活动了几下自己的机械手。

 

“去哪儿？”妮可的声音响起。

“出去逛逛。”尼禄胡乱答应着，心想着就先不告诉她很快就可以见到自己的偶像但丁了。

去哪里呢？尼禄大口地呼吸着这熟悉的初夏傍晚空气，心里的答案昭然若揭。

去见见十年没有见过的人吧。

 

快天黑的时候，尼禄在一个电话亭旁边找到了他。

他正靠着电话亭，拿手杖抵着头睡觉。

尼禄小心翼翼地戴上了外套的帽子，屏住呼吸悄悄地躲到了一边。

如果是梦，他应该大步走上前去，不管三七二十一，和他说上几句话就好。如果是现实呢，他们此刻本不该相遇，那突然的相遇是否会改变现实呢？

尼禄犹豫着，忽然觉得兜帽被人一下摘下，他猛地回头，那人正抱着双臂，站在他的身后。

“不是说好一个月之后见吗？想我了？”V勾着嘴角，看着他。

“啊，不是…其实是刚好路过。”尼禄垂下了头，摸了摸脑袋，觉得脸上发烫。

“路过？好吧。”V抬了抬眉毛，“也真够巧的。”

他转过了身去，背靠在红色的电话亭上。傍晚半暗的灯光照在他的侧脸，晚风轻轻吹动他的头发，他还是尼禄记忆中的模样。

“怎么了？”V轻笑着回过头，尼禄这才意识到自己看着他太久了，久得...他确实已经好久没有见过他了。

“没什么。”他欲言又止地深吸了口气，进入了角色。

十年前的尼禄，一腔热血，为了一句“累赘”能拼命，为了莫名其妙冒出来的亲人也能拼命，但却会像个十几岁的孩子一样假装不喜欢那个人。

“但我们还没有到开工的时间啊。”V绿色的眼睛在渐暗的天色里闪闪发光。

“那占用一点你的私人时间，可以吗？”尼禄鼓起勇气说，踌躇地看着那双会魔法的绿眼睛。

V似乎很惊讶，又似乎不惊讶，若有所思地动了动嘴唇，点了点头。

 

尼禄唯一确定他该做的、又不会产生严重时空后果的事，就是争取多一点和他相处的时间。

V和维吉尔的去留，这是道难解的题。尼禄的思路总是撞到大墙，痛得让他发懵。

 

他们就这样在十年前的初夏傍晚，走到了夜幕降临。

“那是什么？”V的银手杖忽然指向了一个方向。

尼禄向着那个方向望去，只见星星点点的荧光散落在不远处。

“是萤火虫啊！” 心头的锁链松下，尼禄一路小跑了过去。

这可是他第一次见到萤火虫。

能见到萤火虫的人都是好运气的，这种浪漫的小动物，总是听说过的人多，见到的人少，有些人从童年等到大人，都没有遇到过这样的小动物和其他同样浪漫的东西。

那星星点点的荧光被尼禄的脚步吓到了，从湖畔的芦苇丛里飞向了无人侵扰的湖中央。

尼禄就只能蹲在湖边的木头凉台上，看着它们。

“至于吗？”他听见身后V不屑的声音，和他踩上了木头凉台的吱呀声。

那点点荧光和月亮的光芒交相辉映，在轻轻泛起涟漪的湖面上仿佛浮动的金箔，看着这动人的景象，尼禄忍不住微笑了起来，恍若是什么美妙的兆头。

“我可只在故事里听到过这样的景象。我们真走运，没想到这里恶魔肆虐，它们却没有受到影响。”

“也许是恶魔吃掉了人，反而还了它们一片宁静呢。”

尼禄轻笑了一下，回头看向诗人，他也一样望着湖中央的萤火虫，眼神深沉。

“发光也是它们生命中必要的一步，以此来完成交配、产卵，本来也就不是给人类看的。”他说话的声音平静又疏离，但挡不住眼里也映出了萤火虫的光。

“又有什么关系呢？人类爱看就好啊。” 尼禄席地坐了下来，微凉的夜风拂面吹来。

“不过也好，人类用眼睛看见，又多情地去联想，它们就比其他昆虫高贵了许多了。”V站在他的身边，声音和沙沙的树叶声含混在一起，冷漠又暧昧。

“你总是喜欢这样说话啊。”尼禄摇了摇头。

“总是？你是在像谁啊？”V的声音是不给人退路的音符。

尼禄低下了头，没有说话。十年前的尼禄不应该这样说话的，十年后的也不该这样，说得好像他陪伴他度过了多长一样。

尼禄叹了口气，却发现V在自己的身边坐了下来。

“它们是很漂亮，可惜朝生暮死，过于短暂。”他说这话，就好像一个人读出了自己的墓志铭一样。

“正是因为它们生命短暂，自然为了补偿它们，才让它们有资格展现出这样令人难忘的奇迹吧。”尼禄敷衍着，声音慢慢地低落了下去。

今天是5月30日，他们还有半个月的时间。15天后，就是弹指一瞬的十年，再无他的踪迹。

“你在想谁啊？”V的声音中断了尼禄内心的话语，也阻断了他似乎要落下来的眼泪。

“没什么。” 尼禄转过脸。月光下，V的面容显得柔和了许多，皮肤白得似乎透明，发出淡淡的光芒来。他的面容尼禄有时都快记不得了，只记得他好看得近乎悲哀，深邃的眼睛和苍白的皮肤轻易让人想到离别和消亡。

“你不是尼禄，对吗？”V的嘴唇动了动。

“什么？”尼禄皱了皱眉头。

 

眼前的银发少年并非在此时此刻，他是一个梦游者，从未来游荡至此，在白日里遇见了午夜梦魇。

就像很久很久以前，V，或者说是维吉尔，在午夜里梦见了清晨的阳光。

他没有躺在冰冷潮湿的地牢里，没有闻到血液和腐烂的味道，大脑里没有任何不属于自己的声音，身体上没有一点疼痛和灼烧。

叫醒维吉尔的是清晨透过窗帘的阳光，他躺在乱糟糟的柔软大床上，浑身弥漫着梦醒的安逸和困倦，一切舒服得让他几乎感觉到自己升入了天堂。

他这是彻彻底底地死了吗？

很快，维吉尔发现了他没有死，或者说他和那个人一起死了。

他正被什么温暖的东西环抱着身体。

他睁开发酸的眼睛，看清了他身上的重量来自一张熟悉的面孔。

但丁......

准确说是，是老了很多的但丁，他眉头上有了皱纹，皮肤黑了一些，还有下巴上多了胡渣。

他为什么要抱着自己呢？

我们为什么要睡在一张床上呢？

为什么我哪里都不痛呢？

一个个糟糕的问题挑战着维吉尔的神经，他得出了一个可怕的结论，他在做梦，一个比蒙德斯还要残忍的梦。

维吉尔闭上了双眼，开始期待清醒的那一刻，却觉得被身边的人抱得更紧了一点。这让他不得不闻到了身边人身上熟悉的味道，让他确定这确实是他讨厌的弟弟。

“你醒了呀，维吉尔。“他含混的声音像是梦呓。

”再睡一会儿吧，维吉尔。”他的语气恶心得像他最爱的草莓圣代一样。

维吉尔讨厌极了，却无法动弹。也许这是一场梦，梦里的他被下了什么咒语，无奈地被身边的弟弟抱着，仿佛一夜欢爱后的情侣，清晨在床上继续着缱绻。

维吉尔觉得恶心，觉得羞耻。

他努力挣扎着微微地抬起头，看见了他断了的阎魔刀，居然好好地在不远处，虽然身边还有这人的叛逆。

“我们这是一起死了吗？”

“如果你把昨晚说成‘死’的话。”

维吉尔在心里骂了一句。

“今天是你从魔界回来的第3635天。”

从魔界……回来……

难道是但丁救的他回来吗？

“我说，你难道真的在数吗？”但丁轻笑了一下，“差不多十年吧，今天是5月31日，很快就到6月15日了。”

“是不是时间过得比你在魔界快多了呀？”但丁继续说着。

维吉尔只觉得耻辱又心酸，他多想让但丁也尝尝这样的痛苦。

“我该早点去找你，对吗？”但丁拿他的额头蹭了蹭他。

“我不需要。”他嘴硬地回答。

“那别走了，算我求你。”但丁睁开了那双熟悉的眼睛。

维吉尔看见了自己。

不知道为什么，维吉尔想到了但丁抱着自己哭的样子。小时候维吉尔第一次掉牙，流了一嘴血，但丁抱着他哭得他都以为自己要死掉了一样。

维吉尔想象着那样的感觉，但丁的泪水落在伤痕累累的自己身上，比地狱的烈火还烫。

维吉尔没有了力量，而但丁也要随之碎了心，然后他们再一起重新来过。

最后他们拥有了这样谁也不会痛的生活，就像现在，平静又可憎。

或者，回过头，投向那片拆骨离肉、精神消亡的无尽黑暗里呢。

在梦境里，维吉尔嚼不下那些苦痛的腐肉，等不及复仇的骨头边再长出肉芽。他放松了一点身体，几乎迎合了一点但丁的怀抱，在肢体的接触间感受到了更多温暖和依靠。

维吉尔看着身边人不再似当年那般闪亮的银发，忽然希望这不是一场梦。

可他醒来的时候，疼痛和耻辱，一分不少。

在黑暗里做梦都是软弱的，在黑暗里笃信阳光也是，维吉尔恨这个梦，也恨自己。

 

可是，那不是梦吧。V轻轻笑了一下，一半自嘲一半欣慰。

随着黑夜与自己一同消散，那午夜时幻梦一般的阳光，终究会照到维吉尔的身上。

原来这就是维吉尔的未来，我的未来。

维吉尔会走进阳光下，迎接他的第二次生命，而我会在萤火里，等来一位远方的梦游人。

 

“我帮你捉一只？”尼禄忽然问他。

V微微地眯起了眼睛，有些好笑又有些困惑地摇了摇头，“我不要。”

“我帮你捉一只吧。”尼禄坚持着，顺手找到了不知道是谁留在这里的一个空瓶子，就站起了身来。

捉到一只萤火虫对于恶魔猎人来说也不是那么简单，尼禄有些难看又有些不雅地蹲在草丛里，等着萤火虫飞过来。他认真又耐心，蚊子咬着他的腿他也不敢动，他慢慢地靠近，锁定了最近的一只，又用半魔出色的速度扣住了瓶子，终于将那一点荧光留住了。

他用手按住了瓶口，跑了回去，来人还在凉台上等他。

“你看！”尼禄把瓶子递到了V的手里，V展开了修长又美丽的手，握住了瓶子。

黑发少年透过瓶子看萤火虫舞蹈，也在看着银发少年的脸庞。

“我捉住了。”银发少年还微微喘着气，带着欣喜的神色，捂着瓶口，看着那不可留住的萤火正在他的掌心发光、舞蹈，照亮了他额角晶莹的微汗，和眼角一点微亮的痕迹。

“你不是尼禄吧。”

“什么？”尼禄没有听清他在说什么，却觉得温热的东西贴上了他的手掌。

V握住了他按在瓶口的手。

“你喜欢就好。” 尼禄更按紧了瓶口，觉得心脏都快从胸口跳出来了，但是他不能松手，不能让这时光有一丝一毫逃跑的机会。

黑发诗人低垂着眼眸，长睫毛在脸颊上映出浅浅的阴影，和他的手掌一起轻轻地抖动。

有没有什么样的办法，能让他和维吉尔共存呢？一定有这样的办法！V的手掌给了尼禄空前的信念和勇气，他仿佛在这一点点萤火里看到了未来。

而V也看到了未来。少年不可言说的思念和执拗的心意，代表着自己，一同存在在那个没有自己的未来里。

“原来是真的呀。”V轻轻地呢喃，现在他多小的声音，都能在尼禄的心里清清楚楚地听见。

“是真的，我们留得住它。”

萤火虫就在那里，不是什么午夜虚幻的阳光，也不是什么白日的海市蜃楼，尼禄留得住它。

“谢谢你，尼禄。”V轻轻地说。

尼禄满足地笑了一下，可现在他捂着瓶口，不能拥抱他。

“你不是尼禄，至少不是现在的尼禄，对吗？”V的声音有些哽咽，断断续续。

尼禄觉得心里鼓起来的帆一下被撕得粉碎。

原来他知道......

“让它走吧。” 

V轻轻动了动嘴唇，声音轻得仿佛是萤火虫在扇动翅膀。

“走？”

“让它走吧，我们带不走它。”V缓缓地抬起头，看向了银发的少年。尼禄看见了他绿色眼眸里朦胧湿润了起来，装作微笑的唇角轻轻地抖动。

“V…”

V的手指慢慢地伸进了他的指缝，似乎在索求着什么。

“好...” 

尼禄听着他眼睛和手指温柔的指令，轻轻地松开了手。

那乱撞的萤火虫似乎感应到了，一下便从瓶口飞了出来， 以飞快的速度加入了它的同类们。

一点萤火，成为了无数点萤火中分不清的一点，在夏夜的月色里织起了一场梦。

而V握着他的手还没有松开。

尼禄并不知道该说什么，他似乎抓到了更美好的东西。V伸进他指缝牵住他掌心的手，似乎也揪紧了他的心，让他剧烈跳动的心脏，忽然蜷缩成了一团，他快乐，但又像想要哭泣一样颤抖。

“你一定受苦了，对不起。”

尼禄轻笑了一下，也许不察觉地落下了一滴眼泪。

“我没有误会吧，你就是来看我的吧，不是为了别的什么？”V说话的语气装作调皮。

“那你能告诉我，我现在到底是怎么了吗？”尼禄苦笑了一下。

“你在做梦。”

“你是说，这一切都是假的吗？”尼禄伸出了自己的机械手，抓向了半空中。

“是真的，只是你在午夜梦到了天亮，醒来后天也恰好亮了。”

“我还会醒吗？”尼禄摇了摇头，“我不想醒。”

“你就没有什么想说的吗，尼禄？”V转过了头，郑重地看着他，绿色的眼睛仿佛已经知道了答案一样。

“我...”尼禄一下子嗓子发干，盯着他的脸，一句话也说不出来，他刚刚还想哭泣，此刻却又羞得满民通红。

“V…我…”尼禄知道自己该说什么。

V轻轻地用手指点在了尼禄的嘴唇上。

“嘘——别吓到它们。”

接着，黑发诗人的嘴唇代替了他的手指的位置。

 

等你梦醒了，我还要继续在梦里走下去。

我还要去见见那个什么都还没来得及说的你。

那时候的你真别扭啊，可是没关系，你早就告诉过我了，你还会带着我一起往未来走去。

午夜的萤火，我们都错以为是阳光啊。

 

银发的少年在他的膝头慢慢睡去，漂亮的头发仿佛正在落下银色的碎屑。

“未来没有我，对吗？”V轻轻地问他。

睡梦中的少年没有回答。

\---------

“那别走了，算我求你。”

维吉尔慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

“你说什么？”

“那别走了，算我求你。”但丁扯着嗓子又重复了一遍。

“我听过这句话。”维吉尔只觉得此刻的场景过分熟悉。

“是啊，我心里对你说过很多次啊，你就是应该听见过啊。”但丁不明白他的哥哥又在犯什么病。

“我确实应该早点来找你的，可是，我也知道你不喜欢这样。”

“我不需要，对吗？”维吉尔彻彻底底地想起了那个梦，他以为他的哥哥救他回来，这让痛苦得要死，却又无助地燃起了希望。

“对啊，你不需要。”但丁默默地重复着，摩挲了一下手心，好像那里还有一道疤一样。

“但我做过一个梦，我梦见你救了我。”维吉尔默默地说着。

“那你要恨死自己了。”

“是的。”

“可我也恨我自己。”但丁伸了一个懒腰，在床上搞出了不小的动静。

“如果你死了我却没有救你，那我宁愿让你恨我的同时，也恨死你自己。”他扭过了头，看着他的兄长，那双淡漠的眼睛纯净得像寒冷的湖水。

“但至少你能活下去。”但丁露出了一个有些悲伤的微笑。

“你说得没错。”

维吉尔承认，他相信过那午夜的阳光。如果有人要来救他，那一定只能是但丁。

\-----

尼禄醒来的时候，发现自己躺在床上，没有湖畔，也没有萤火虫， 当然也没有V。

还是一场梦啊。

他舔了舔嘴唇，还记得少年花瓣一样的柔软和深情，就好像发生在刚刚一样，

红墓真的有萤火虫吗？

尼禄忽然有了这样一个念头。

清晨的红墓还没有人，天色还暗，露水还挂在枝叶上，冷不防滴到人的脖颈里带来一阵哆嗦。

白天是没有萤火虫的吧，尼禄一边想着，一边执拗地重走梦里的路线。

终于，当他来到那里时，天色已经大亮，粉红色的天际正藏着朝阳的光辉，晨风让湖面泛起微微的波澜。

尼禄在那个熟悉的凉台上坐了下来，忽然觉得身边似乎还应该有另外一个人。

晨风吹来了夜晚将近的气息，秘密融化在露水里，在日光下渐渐地蒸发，远方还传来了清脆的鸟啼。

尼禄吸了吸鼻子，他不得不承认他讨厌夏天，讨厌极了。夏天在树荫底下睡个午觉，都能被阳光晃了眼，白天都可以被梦魇住。到了晚上，又难以入睡，就好像午夜里也有一轮太阳刺激着你的神经。

真是一个尴尬又混乱的季节啊，让人无端地心烦又怀念。

尼禄想了那么多绕圈子的话，只是不想去想那个夏天的主人公罢了。

 

“快看！萤火虫！”

他忽然听见了孩子的叫声。

尼禄猛地回头，看见孩子们拥在那片芦苇荡边。

他走了过去，敏锐地看见了那一点荧光，在晨曦里微弱地颤抖。

这将死的昆虫好像发誓要把自己的死亡表演得盛大悲壮又滑稽，在朝阳初升之时，不胆怯地发光舞蹈，在日光下就像大战风车的堂吉诃德。

“它真傻，没人能看到它的。”一个孩子伸出手去，想捉住它。

那虚弱的虫子受到了惊扰，一下飞进了芦苇荡里，再无踪迹。

“也许它也想看看白天的样子呢。”另一个孩子说。

是的，也许夜里出没的昆虫也想看看阳光呢。

太阳完全升了起来，孩子们也散去了，尼禄还留在这里，坐在芦苇荡边，看着湖面，想象着一片萤火的场景。

忽然，他好像摸到了什么冰凉的东西。

那是一个玻璃瓶。

尼禄不敢相信地轻笑了一下，颤抖着捡起了瓶子。

一点黑色正躲在瓶子里。

“你在这里啊。”

那昆虫轻轻地鼓动了几下翅膀，发出了白日之下也耀眼无比的荧光。

**Author's Note:**

> 抱歉又是刀刀
> 
> 但一切都是真的，不是很好吗？


End file.
